


Our Beautiful Children

by Queen_of_Derp



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Backstory, Blood and Gore, Comfort, Family, Friendship, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Derp/pseuds/Queen_of_Derp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do the Animatronics attack the Guards every night? Is it programming? Possession? Revenge? For fun? Or could it be because a Guard took away something they loved the most? (Fandom based, mostly summary-work, written late at night. Might turn it into a multi-chapter back-story if liked enough!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Beautiful Children

**Author's Note:**

> This happened from an idea I had after reading a post by tumblr-user benanderson89 (http://benanderson89.tumblr.com/post/94956005601/notpaidenough-freddyspizzeriasecurity) and discussing the game with my friend Riddles. I changed it up A LOT but I'd like to give them both credit for this idea. I apologize for any errors or confusion, I was exhausted when writing this. Any feedback is heavily accepted and taken with gratitude. The animatronics/guards belong to whoever created FNaF while everyone else is mine. Thank you and enjoy 'Our Beautiful Children'  
> \---

It never really mattered what day it was, they always came. Bonnie remember them, he remembered they so well he could almost see them sitting there at the fourth table from the stage, laughing and clapping along to the music, eating pizza, and visiting with the animatronics.

Despite being an electronic freak, he would always hurt to think about them. Hurt… He remembered hurt very well, when children would bite him or throw things at him pain was very noticeable. Was he not to feel pain? The repair girl never came back after Chika tried to herd her into the back room, put her in the suit… Their figures were getting worse and worse over the years, he could feel himself rusting in spots.

The clock chimed midnight, causing Bonnie to open his eyes. Freddy and Chika stood to his left, eyes also opening as they glanced around the room. The camera could be heard whirring to life, causing Freddy to narrow his eyes with a growl. The camera clicked off.

“…He returns,” Chika hissed, annoyed already. “I thought he wouldn’t come after almost running out of power.”

“Either way, he is still out. Bonnie, alert Foxy. Chika, you will lead tonight.”

The freakish chicken didn’t respond vocally or physically but she didn’t need to. The camera clicked on then off and she was gone, skittering towards the kitchen. Bonnie grumbled, looking at Freddy. The guard could already be heard panicking.

“He must not survive another night…” Freddy grumbled before he too was gone. Bonnie waited a good two hours, listening to the generator out back garble through gasoline before he ambled down the hall.

Pirate Cove was quiet tonight, Foxy must have been doing her own thing. Waiting until the Guard wasn’t watching him, he jumped inside. A distant garbled roar was heard then the door slamming, Chika must have been close.

“Foxy.”

Creaking noises reverberated through Pirate Cove and Foxy’s soft yellow eye light up on the other side of the room. He felt bad whenever he looked at Foxy, she had been the closest.

“He’s back?”

“Unfortunately so.”

“Mmmm,” her voice echoed through her own frame as she rose from the corner and crossed over, brushing Bonnie’s arm before stepping peeking out of the Cove curtains. Bonnie turned and looked at her back. “Do you still remember them?”

“Of course. Why?”

“…I believe Chika is starting to follow after Freddy’s memory file.”

Bonnie’s eyes dilated into tiny white dots as he inhaled sharply, pain returning. Unable to shut his eyes, he saw Foxy start to creep forward. She was going to bum-rush soon.

“Won’t… won’t that kill him?”

“After seeing what happened…death would be a blessing. Freddy is losing his supports, neither will last long. It doesn’t matter. Their long-term memory unit might be fried but the death of the pizzeria is nearing faster than we expected.”

“But they haven’t forgot the cause-“

“The cause is a lie, Bonnie. We both know that’s not the same guard.”

“…then why are we still doing this?”

Foxy did not reply, instead she darted forward, heading for the guard’s room. Screams of “WHERE’S THE FUCKING FOX” was heard down the hall before a loud slamming: the guard had shut the door.

It was 4 A.M. and the generator was working overtime. Bonnie slid out of the curtains as Foxy headed back, her nose sparking.

“28 percent.” She cackled quietly. She didn’t like killing but she enjoyed scaring. Bonnie grunted before glaring at the camera as it clicked on and off.

“Fucking asshole.” Bonnie grumbled at the camera before stalking forward.

The night ended with 2 percent power and Foxy about to run into the door when 6 A.M. rang. The grinding of their gears could be heard in the back of their heads and the four flopped to the ground, worthless, pointless, unable to comprehend more than their basic programming.

So they dreamed.

They dreamed of when their minds were free.

~

The year is 2005 when the four first started coming to the pizzeria. The four little children in first grade. There was Tessa, the adorable blonde who begged to sit on Freddy’s shoulders whenever she came or sit on the stage and swing her legs to the music. Jayden, the freckled Irish boy who dreamed of being a pirate and one of the first children to not have his frontal lobe removed (probably because he didn’t stick his head in Foxy’s mouth).  Hayden was Tessa’s twin brother, a timid child who stuck close to Chika because she reminded him of his mother. Chika had adore it, treating him like a chick.

And then there was Jessabelle.

Sweet, sweet Jessabelle…

The little girl was born with no feeling from the knees down, confined to a wheelchair for eternity or until they got her something that could move her. But she was the most expressive soul of them all. Bonnie remembered her from the first time she came in: It was her birthday and he had played his heart and soul out just to see her smile.

The four had loved it so much, they started coming once a month. Once a month turn into every two weeks, then every week, then every day when summer peaked on the horizon. Soon, they almost never left. The children became incorporated family, helping with the pizzeria parties and making sure us animatronics didn’t get lonely when business started to dribble down.

The animatronics loved them, and they loved them back.

None of this would have happened if Tessa and Henry hadn’t come banging on the pizzeria doors at two in the morning during their third grade year, screaming that ‘someone was hurting mommy’. Freddy and Foxy had went into a setting none of us had seen before. They had swooped their children inside before speeding from the pizzeria once they were sure the little ones where safe, expressions screaming murder. Tessa and Henry’s mother we knew the best, she would occasionally walk the children down here and watch us.

They came back minutes before opening time, stained in blood, but even then the children had clung to them. Police came soon after, prying all four of our best friends away. The boss hired a security guard for the night after we started to wander off to look for them. We didn’t see our friends for a year.

Time had dragged on, the effect of losing our loved ones noticeable as passions fleeted from our eyes. We stopped taking care of ourselves, people began to notice the stink, and Pirate’s cove shut down. The boss started loosing income, causing the generator to be installed for the night crew. We weren’t attacking the guard yet but he needed power for his coffee and we needed it for vital repairs.

Then Bonnie had opened his eyes one day to see his beautiful Jessabelle being wheeled inside. We swore Freddy almost cried when the other three followed in suit after. Tessa and Henry had been in long rehab and depression, the children barred from the pizzeria after the investigation. Apparently they had only recently dropped it. We stayed so close to our children for as long as we could that day, trying to catch up on everything. The next day, where were acting like we had a year ago, putting our nonexistent hearts and souls into everything we did.

But business still slowed… the children, going into fifth grade, volunteered as much as allowed just to see us. It helped but we lacked vital money. Not like we cared, the kids knew nothing about the real world yet and we were being taken care of. We were happy, determined to never let anything separate us again.

Chika was the first to notice the security guard coming in every day in a bear outfit. Freddy found it totally unnerving and several times chased him back to the guard’s office, but the guard lurked in the shadows, always watching us.

And then it happened.

We were slammed with business, a 30-child birthday party. Chika barely left the stage or kitchen, Foxy worked double time to help her or be in Pirate’s Cove. Freddy was being overwhelmed in little ones while I couldn’t set my guitar down long enough. We were so exhausted that the group had barley left before boss plugged us in to recharge and we signed off.

It was the biggest mistakes of our lives.

We remember waking up to feel… hot, stuffy, sticky…full. Bonnie had looked over at Chicka only to think something was very wrong with her. She looked fatter, though he would never say that out loud. Her eyes looked shiny and blood trickled from her mouth and seams. Chicka had awoke a second later the point it out that he too had similar features.

Foxy had woken up and tuned to unplug herself when we realized what was horrible wrong by the hideous squishing noise and whimpers coming from inside her.

Our children had been stuffed inside our suits.

_Our children._

**_ U S . _ **

We had been so afraid to move, so afraid to speak, afraid to do anything as we heard them whimper and cry. When we had strength to try, we asked what was wrong. They told us things we never wish to repeat, to think about, to bother keep in our memory software. It had taken time but through trial and error we began to move, bend, and walk. When fully functional, Freddy had volunteered to have his suit removed to see the damage.

We got no farther than the torso and head before having to stop from pain and fear. Tessa was hideously brutalized, her body sliced and re-stitched in places so that the wires and crossbeams of Freddy’s frame where going right through her. Most of them where missing anyhow, the crude marks of a welder left in spots all over him. Bone looked broken in spots, but it was the head that terrified us all the most.

Whoever had done this had removed all the flesh on her face and smashed the skull in several parts to crossbeams could go through or cut close. The back of her skull was cut off, and Freddy’s control box was firmly planted in her brain, whirring loudly. Chicka had replaced the head-piece so fast they both cried out, trying to stay standing from the abrupt force.

Foxy asked the million dollar question, the FUCKING question that had started everything. THAT FUCKING QUESTION.

**Who had done this?**

They answered-

_The man in the bear suit._

**_The security guard._ **

Not one of the eight of us remembered what happened for the next few weeks, except when we came to a golden Freddy was lying face down on the table and the mutilated body of a man who was wearing an orange jumper was stuffed inside it. None of us knew who we were or even cared when we started up the other Freddy and let him hid in the basement.

That night, the guard came back. We decided, once he walked through the door, revenge would come to him in the same way he under our beloved children. The same way he murdered us. Bonnie didn’t remember her name anymore, Bonnie barely even spoke of her or thought of her when the guard came in unless it was brought up.He barley remember anything that happened, everything that he loved was gone, faded into the blackness of his eyes.

When he awoke, it was midnight and he was looking into the main stage room.

His head turned sharply, eyes black with white pupils in the middle as a tiny voice whispered in his mind ‘I love you, Jessabelle’. He didn’t even know who that was anymore as he tore down the hall, faster than Foxy ever could towards the security office. He wouldn’t expect it, not tonight, not ever!

The guard was looking at his laptop when he entered, this was his chance. Grabbing the laptop and ripping it away; he roared into the guards face, getting a horrified scream in return. Freddy and Chika were right behind him, grabbing the guard arms and legs before carrying him to the storage room, ripping his clothes off and tearing his flesh before choosing a dog suit. The guard’s screams ripped through the night as they shoved him inside, finding sweet deliverance in every bone shattered and blood squirt drawn.

Bonnie didn’t know he had let his Jessabelle die that night when he let himself go, her now young adult body unable to handle that much movement and rage. The final blow being had been done when he had roared, moving his jaw down too far where her jawbone stretched out and snapped off before impaling her brain when he gnashed his teeth.

Tessa had died several night before, and Hayden died a few nights later. Only Foxy and Jayden watched and wept, knowing they too would loose themselves in some horrible nightmare that Foxy would wake up from and go raging forward, doing the stuffing herself.

Bonnie soon returned to his stage, picking up his guitar and strumming a tune to a song he no longer knew anymore.

 


End file.
